True Love is Always There
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Their family has never before been more confusing as it is now...the kids are growing up, getting interested in other things, and Kakashi and Tsume don't know how to handle it, especially with Itachi's confusing problems. Will their family survive the strain? Sequel to Love Comes In All Shapes And Sizes On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade – Konoha's newest Hokage, after Sarutobi retired and passed the title down to his student – slammed her palms against the hard wood of her desk.

"They did _what_?" she hissed, amber eyes flashing. Asuma smirked around his cigarette.

"The Inuzuka family has left Konoha."

/\/\

Tsume shifted Kasumi in her arms. She wasn't taking any chances – if they were unable to go back to the village, Kakashi would be devastated if Kasumi was left behind.

Besides, she had gotten attached to the little dog. She couldn't abandon her.

"Sakura," she called. "Be careful of weak branches. We can't afford to stop."

"Got it, Mom!"

Tsume sighed. So far they had found no trace of Kakashi, and time was slowly slipping away from them. Soon the Hokage would send shinobi after them, and they would have no choice but to fight comrades.

They needed to hurry.

"Kuromaru," she said. Her dog looked up at her. "Use your nose to search for any sign of Kakashi or Itachi."

"Got it," the dog barked.

"Good." Tsume raised her voice. "Kids, stay on guard. The Hokage _will_ send shinobi after us. Tell your dogs to sniff for any sign of enemies, Kakashi, or Itachi."

"Okay, Mom!"

/\/\

Tsunade glared at the door, daring anyone to walk through and test her patience.

"Send everyone we can afford to spare after them, Shizune," the blonde ordered angrily. "We cannot lose one of the best clans in Konoha."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Also, Shizune, order them to look for Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Both need to be brought back to Konoha."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Anything else?"

"Send notices to all the lands participating in the Chuunin Exams. Tell them what has happened, ask them to look out for our missing shinobi, and apologize for our need to delay the Exams."

"Is that all, Lady Tsuande?"

"Bring me some more sake."

/\/\

Kakashi crept forward, Pakkun at his feet. The pug sniffed the ground and followed Itachi's scent, picking up speed as they got closer.

They burst into a clearing, where Kakashi promptly scanned the area for any sign of Itachi. He was surprised to see the Uchiha standing in the middle of the field.

"Itachi!" he shouted, and the raven whipped around, Sharingan activated.

"Kakashi?" Itachi blinked and his eyes faded to black. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you leave Konoha," Kakashi stated. "We can help you!"

"No you can't." Itachi shuddered. "You don't know what I saw."

"Just because you killed—"

Itachi barked out a laugh. "You think I killed the Uchiha clan?"

Kakashi blinked. "Didn't you?"

"Hell no!" Itachi laughed harshly. "I never could have done that. No, that was Madara Uchiha."

/\/\

Tsume growled as she smelled a familiar presence. She skidded to a stop, whipping around to stare at the Hyuga.

"What are you doing here, Hiashi?"

Hiashi narrowed Byakugan eyes, gazing at her. "To bring you back, of course."

"You can't bring us back." Tsume shook her head. "Not until I find my husband and son."

Hiashi arched an eyebrow but did not reply to her choice of words. "I know, Tsume. That's why, as your friend, I will help you bring them back."

"Really?" Tsume stared at him doubtfully.

"Yes." Hiashi smiled. "You're like my sister. Besides, I will never be disobeying the Hokage's orders."

"Thank you, Hiashi," Tsume said, before turning back to her kids. She gestured for them to keep moving.

She also thanked her luck that it had been Hiashi to find her, not another shinobi.

/\/\

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi said. "Madara Uchiha died years ago."

"Obviously, he didn't." Itachi shrugged. "I know what I saw, and what I saw was Madara Uchiha kill the Uchiha's."

"That's not possible."

"It's possible."

"But even if that's true – which I am not saying it is – that doesn't explain why you left the village."

"I left because there was nothing left for me there." Itachi sighed.

"What are you talking about? Your entire family is there!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What family? The Uchiha's were murdered."

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about _us_. Tsume, the kids, Hana. We're your family."

"Really?" Itachi stared at him like he was crazy. "Last time I checked, Tsume thought I should continue living out in the forest."

"Tsume was worried for Hana's safety. She doesn't hate you, or else she wouldn't have been in tears when she learned you left." Kakashi shook his head. "Itachi, you have to come back. We miss you."

"Kakashi…" Itachi trailed off, his gaze trained behind Kakashi. "Look out!"

Kakashi ducked and just barely missed the kunai aimed at his head. He whipped around, his own kunai in his hand. He stared at the figure that emerged from the trees.

"Bravo, Itachi." Madara Uchiha clapped slowly. "You figured it out."

/\/\

The Kazekage read the scroll in front of him with a scowl. The Chuunin Exams was postponed?

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, get in here!" he called.

His three children shuffled into the room, although Gaara looked like he was going to bolt at any minute, if it weren't for Temari's careful hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Father?" the blonde said quietly.

"The Chuunin Exams have been pushed back," the Kazekage said. "They have requested help in retrieving six of their missing ninja. The details are here in this scroll. Read it, and pack for your mission. You must find them and bring them back."

He handed an advisor the scroll, who in turn gave it to Kankuro. The brunette opened it, eyes widening when he saw the names.

"Father…" he trailed off.

"You can do it. Now leave. And make sure to bring your brother."

The clear dismissal chilled Temari and Kankuro's blood. It left Gaara even more empty then he already was.

The three left the room, and the Kazekage sighed. His children were strange, no doubt, but he deeply wished that they would be more outgoing. He had never once heard of them having a single friend.

Not that he listened that much, anyways…

A/N: The sequel to Love Comes in All Shapes and Sizes! I'm excited for this, because it's going to focus on the kids and their relationships. This is going to be fun! Yay! Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi forced himself to calm down and think rationally. He went over the last few minutes in his head.

He found Itachi.

Itachi told him that he had not killed the Uchiha's, but Madara Uchiha had.

Madara Uchiha had then tried to wound – possibly kill – him.

That was where he was beyond confused. Madara Uchiha had supposedly died years ago, back in the early years of the Leaf Village. He wasn't _supposed_ to be alive in the first place.

So how was he?

Kakashi shifted slightly, his hand twitching. What the hell was going on?

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Madara, taking a step closer to Kakashi.

"Madara," Itachi said, voice cool. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, Itachi, you know why I'm here," Madara said. "I'm here for my payment."

"Payment?" Kakashi frowned. "What payment?"

"You said you could wait for it." Itachi stared at the other Uchiha.

"Well, something…came up," Madara replied.

"I don't have it."

"Then you know what happens." Madara smirked and reached behind him, dragging out another, shorter and very familiar figure.

"No!" Itachi's eyes flashed red, anger and pain showing through the emotionless mask he usually wore.

Kakashi's eye widened, not believing the sight in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

His son stared at him, pure terror in his dark eyes. Rope bound his hands and a gag was stuffed in his mouth, preventing him from making noise.

How did Madara get Sasuke, especially when Tsume should have protected him, along with the fact his family was _supposed to be at home in Konoha?_

His question was somewhat answered when Madara took a step farther into the forest, pulling more of his captives out.

Tsume, Hana, and Hiashi – what was he doing here? – were tied together, all three barely conscious. Kiba followed – he was not tied up; instead, his arms were free to cradle an unconscious Naruto. The blonde had blood trickling down his face, which Kiba repeatedly wiped away worriedly.

Kakashi could understand why the young Inuzuka was free – he was too terrified to do much more than carry his younger brother.

Itachi's hand was clenched around a kunai, red Sharingan eyes glaring at the man in front of him.

"You said I had a week." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Madara shrugged.

"Like I said…something came up. I need it now."

"Itachi, _what payment_?" Kakashi asked, desperately hoping it had nothing to do with his family. He wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to them and it was his fault.

Itachi's eyes never left Madara as he answered. "Danzo ordered me to kill the Uchiha's. I refused and Madara offered to do it for me…for a price.

"It was a huge risk," he continued. "But Danzo could have gotten to all of you if they didn't die. It was my only choice."

"Itachi, you know—" Kakashi was cut off by Itachi throwing an icy glare at him.

"It was, Kakashi! Don't tell me otherwise. The Hokage was never going to get to it, and the new Hokage was too busy getting settled in to help. It was my only choice," he repeated coldly.

Tsume shook her head, forcing herself out of her daze. Kakashi's gaze was drawn to his wife. How did Madara get to his family so easily? Tsume was a Jonin, and Hana was a Chunin – plus both were Inuzuka's. All of them had at least one dog; Hana had three. Sasuke's Sharingan hadn't activated yet, but Kakashi knew his son could not be beaten easily.

And, if Hiashi had been with them, he was the leader of the Hyuga clan, _with a Byakugan_.

It should have been near impossible for Madara to capture them so easily.

Kakashi frowned and looked back at his family. Now that he was looking, where were the dogs? He couldn't see a single one of them, and even Pakkun had disappeared.

What had happened?

"What was the payment, Itachi?" Kakashi repeated softly. He was almost afraid to know the answer.

"I needed to pay him an unbelievable amount of money for his help."

/\/\

Tsunade groaned, pressing her hands to her thighs in an attempt to restrain her anger.

"You know, worse things could have happened," Jiraiya said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath to keep from breaking her desk in half.

"What could be worse than three Inuzuka's, two Uchiha's, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno _and_ Naruto Uzumaki abandoning the village?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond, then sighed and shook his head. "Hiashi has gone after them. You know that he'll find them and bring them back. You need to calm down."

"How do you know, Jiraiya? We haven't had any contact with Hiashi since he left." Frustrated tears pricked the blonde's eyes. "They could die, or be captured, or worse…"

"There is no way that could happen, and you know it. Kakashi was trained by the Fourth Hokage, and Tsume…well, she's Tsume. Nothing can get past them."

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "I hope you're right, Jiraiya. Because the Leaf Village can't afford to lose so many shinobi…especially Naruto."

Jiraiya stared at her. "It's more than just because he has the fox, isn't it?"

Tsunade sighed. "Minato was like a son to me, you know that. I helped you train him. You're his son's godfather; don't tell me you wouldn't be affected if something happened to him."

"Tsunade, you know as well as I do that I would do everything in my power to help him. But for now we have to trust Kakashi and Tsume. They can protect him better than we can."

"I know that, Jiraiya." Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. "I just can't help but worry."

"I know, Tsunade. I know."

They sat in silence for a long time, before Tsunade finally opened her eyes. "Jiraiya, get me Kurenai and her Genin team. I have a mission for them."

Jiraiya opened his eyes and blinked tiredly before nodding. "Yeah, sure. They'll be here within an hour."

"Good."

A/N: Oh my God, I feel so horrible. I haven't updated anything since the end of the school year I think. Honestly I had this chapter finished months ago, I just never actually wrote it. I am so sorry. I will honestly try to update more, but I'm leaving for Colorado tomorrow, and I don't think I'm going to bring my notebook…I promise I will update more when school starts…which is sort of backwards. I should be updating more now but whatever. Enjoy this chapter. I will try to have more up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised I would, but I just lost the motivation. I've lost the motivation to do everything. Some mornings I wake up and I just wonder if there's any point to it. I've just been going through so much shit the past couple months with my friends and family, and I could have been spending so much time writing and didn't.

I've decided that I'm just going on a break. I can't handle the guilt I feel because I haven't updated but I don't want to force something out that won't be as good as it could be.

This hiatus shouldn't be too long - school is ending soon but I am also being shipped off to my grandparent's the day after school ends and God-knows where else. I'll try - I swear to God, I will try - to write, but I can't make any promises. Until I get through all this crap, I can't make any promises.

I am so sorry for getting your hopes up a new chapter. I hate myself for this, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
